


Come out and play

by DemonessKneesocks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Exophilia, F/M, Teratophilia, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonessKneesocks/pseuds/DemonessKneesocks
Summary: "A scenario where a demon is in a human vessel and has to keep himself under control around his mate or his true form will come out 👌🏼and FAILS miserably"





	Come out and play

There´s a feeling of tension in the air, like electricity being charged up, pent up, waiting for them moment when the storm as brewed for long enough to be released. The living room was a battleground of wills, determination at bottling up the emerging emotions before they erupted in volcanic proportions.

At least that´s what the monster-in-disguise felt at the moment.

Their mate, their human mate, was doing it on purpose for sure. How could they have been doing it for the better part of the day and not be aware how much it was affecting their hold onto the human form cloaking the monster aspect?

It had to stop soon or else the gloves would come off at all would be fair game.

“Do you have to do that?”

“… What?”

Oh, the nerve! How could their mate look at them with such an innocent expression that screamed “fuck me now” and act all confused.

“That thing. You know. That.” They gesture in a broad movement and their human finally lights up in acknowledgement.

“Oh. My bad, is it annoying you?”

“Actually I want to screw you six ways from Sunday but I doubt this form would hold up. It´s why I´m prepared to get on my knees and beg for mercy.”

“Well, change back after. C´mon, now I wanna do it too. You can´t get the image of you naked on your knees and not expect me to be idle about it”

“What?!” Their back goes straighter than an ironing board and what looks like human skin shows some cracks. “First, thanks a lot for the mental picture,” The monster holds up their hand to show nails growing into claws and skin turning into an unnatural color. “Second, no way! I just changed into human form, going back and forth wastes too much energy, you know that.”

“Yes, I do recall our honeymoon. One week of all original you just to myself.” The human sighs and holds a dreamy expression.

Damn you hormones!

“Fine…”Their mate pouts and seems to give up on the attempt at seduction. Once again, damn you hormones!

The resolution doesn´t hold up for long though, as they climb onto their lap, legs spread to each side of their monstrous partner, and nuzzle firmly at the neck.

“What are you doing?” There go the arms of the chair, the disguise is now fading on both hands and the claws are not sympathetic towards the comfortable piece of furniture, tearing into it easily. Just as easily as they could tear into their lustful mate´s clothes and… and… no! They would not give in!

“If there´s not going to be fun times at least I want to get a consolation prize. I´ll take a cuddle session if you don´t mind.” Sweet temptation they are not going to be able to hold on much longer. Besides showing the obvious signs of arousal the disguise is cracking on an increasing number of places, the eyes already show their glowing true color and how much lust must be present in them.

“Stop it, I know what you´re DOING!” 

A bite. The human had the nerve to bite down as hard as possible and mark them. All beloved above and bellow temptation was taking hold, the monster within literally being released into the world if they don´t stop their mate.

“It´s not going to work, so you can quit while you´re ahead.” 

“Mmmmm no, I don´t think so.” Another bite, this time accompanied by the grinding of hips. “Did you hear yourself just now? So needy, so… defenseless.” The human breathes the last word into their monster lover´s ear so sinfully it could be considered a moan.

“I cannot. I won´t do it”

“You are going to do what?” They laugh, more like a giggle than anything. “Tell me.”

“I.. I won´t… I CAN´T HOLD IT IN ANYMORE!”

In a flash the positions are reversed, except in the floor and a monster is towering above a human quickly regretting their course of action.

“Now, how about we do something about this? I quite liked the kneeling option. On you.”

Well, looks like there will be no regrets after all.


End file.
